


talk with your fingertips

by ohprongs



Series: shadowhunters femslash bingo fics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Bi!Izzy, College AU, F/F, Fingering, Human AU, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, art student!clary, background simon/raphael, clizzy au, lesbian!clary, pathology student!izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohprongs/pseuds/ohprongs
Summary: “How about, for every chapter you get through, you get to watch me get myself off?”or, the one where izzy really needs motivation to work, and clary is only too happy to oblige.





	

**Author's Note:**

> same universe as/continuation of [_what's your favourite word? do you like kissing girls?_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8879494) but works as a standalone. written for the 'help me' space on my [femslash bingo card](http://tmifemslash.tumblr.com/bingo).
> 
> title from _one bad night_ by hayley kiyoko

Izzy flops forward with a groan, burying her face in the duvet, just beside Clary’s foot.

“This is what death feels like.”

Clary laughs, nudging Izzy with a socked toe.

“Don’t be overdramatic,” she says. “You’re doing well! You’ve got through that whole subsection on -” she leans forward and squints at Izzy’s bio textbook, trying to read upside-down. “- the dudendum.”

“It’s duodenum,” Izzy says, voice muffled by the duvet, “but thanks.”

Clary smiles and runs a hand over Izzy’s hair.

“Keep going, Iz,” she says gently. “I know you can do it.”

Izzy lifts her head, looking entirely unimpressed. “I don’t need you to be kind,” she says, “I need you to kick my ass. I have two days, Clary! I’m never gonna remember all of this stuff.” She pauses, biting her lip and looking downcast.

Clary cups Izzy’s face in her hand. She’s glad that Izzy can let her guard down and be vulnerable around her, rather than presenting the always in control, _I know what I’m doing and you don’t_ façade most people get to see, but she hates seeing her girlfriend sad.

“You’re gonna be amazing,” she reminds her. “You know all this stuff, it’s just last minute nerves.”

Izzy leans into Clary’s palm. “Help me?” she asks.

Clary nods, setting aside her sketchbook and pencils. She was only making rough doodles of Izzy anyway - and who could blame her? Hair pulled back into those two French braids that turn Clary on more than she should probably admit, face free of make up, wearing nothing but one of Clary’s sweatshirts and a pair of lacy knickers. But her final art project isn’t due for another three weeks, so right now Izzy takes priority.

“Do you want me to test you?” Clary asks.

Izzy shakes her head. “Give me a reward for making it through the next section?” she asks.

“Okay.” Clary chews on her lip, thinking, and just as inspiration strikes her, Izzy speaks again.

“I think there’s some chocolate in my bedside drawer,” she says with a nod.

Clary shrugs. “There’s that. Or, how about, for every chapter you get through, you get to watch me get myself off?”

Given that Izzy’s usually the more put together of the two of them - Clary blushes her head off around her girlfriend most of the time - her surprised blink and the way her mouth works over a few words without saying anything gives Clary a rush of satisfaction. 

“That should work, yeah,” Izzy says breathily a moment later, and before she returns her attention to her textbook, her eyes drift up and down Clary’s body.

Clary grins, already feeling her pulse speed up. Her tummy tightens in a familiar feeling. She rolls the kinks out of her neck, properly sets her sketchpad aside on the table so it’s not in her way, and stretches out. 

Izzy glances at her a few times, a little smirk on her face.

“Are you waiting for me?” she asks, biting on the end of her pen. 

Clary shrugs again, fingers teasing at the hem of her own sleep shirt. She pulls the fabric back a little and begins tracing patterns over her hip, the touch making goosebumps erupt over her body.

“I’m happy to start without you,” she replies. Izzy’s eyes darken and she pulls the pen out of her mouth with a pop. She wets her lips and cocks her head.

“Well, don’t go too quickly,” she says. “I’ve got a lot of chapters to get through, and we don’t want you getting tired.”

Clary grins and arches her back, settling into the pillows. She keeps up the gentle movements of her fingers, trailing up over her hipbones and across her lower stomach and up her sides. The only sound in the room is Izzy’s pen scratching over paper and the occasional turn of a page.

Izzy doesn’t look up for a while, absorbed in some kind of unsexy diagram about intestines, as far as Clary can make out. Clary moves her hand a little higher, brushing her hand over her breast and rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. 

The breathy moan she lets out in response catches Izzy’s attention.

“You’re supposed to be helping, not distracting, you know,” she says. 

“Sorry,” Clary grins, though they both know she’s not sorry in the slightest. She tightens her fingers, tweaking her nipple again, and lets out a louder noise. She’s starting to throb with want now and can feel herself getting wet.

Izzy raises an eyebrow in response. “Mm, you look it,” she deadpans. “I’m nearly there.”

Clary breathes out shakily. “So am I.”

Izzy laughs and returns to her book. Clary keeps skating her fingers up and down, from tugging at her own hair, to caressing her neck, over her breasts and along the plane of her stomach.

“Done,” Izzy says, a while later. “With this chapter, anyway.”

She’s looking at Clary in a way that can only be described as hungry. Clary’s lips part on a breath. She pulls up her sleep shirt, exposing more of her body to Izzy’s eyes. Her hands stroke her hips. Her fingers run along the crotch of her knickers, two dipping underneath and against herself. 

She moans, tipping her head back, eyes closed.

Clary works her fingers in slow circles around her clit, gently teasing herself. Usually she goes a bit quicker, preferring to get off with her fingers (or Izzy’s, she’s not picky) inside herself, but she wants to give herself a slightly easier time of it right now. No point getting completely overstimulated when Izzy’s still got half her brick of a textbook to go.

She rocks her hips, keeping up the circular motion with her fingers, gently speeding up. Clary brings her free hand up to her mouth, dips her fingers in and sucks on them noisily, getting them wet. Then she trails them down her breasts, running them over her nipples. The coolness of the air against her wet skin gives her a rush; the bud hardens and she thumbs over it with a moan.

Her clit is throbbing now and she pushes a little harder against it, switching from her fingers to her thumb so she can go a faster still. The sensation is getting too much and she keens, rocking more against her hand. Clary’s other hand falls from her chest and she grips at the sheets, close to coming. Her thumb nail gently knocks at her clit and she’s done, coming with another loud moan, toes curling. 

She pants as she comes down, still moving her hips. When she can, a few moments later, she opens her eyes. Izzy’s looking at her, eyes dark with want and her own thighs pressed tightly together. 

“Yeah, this maybe wasn’t the best idea you’ve ever had,” Izzy grits out. “I’m too turned on to even think about -” she grimaces “- gastro-intestinal infections.” 

Clary gives a breathy laugh. “Do another chapter and I’ll get you off, then, how about that?”

Izzy pouts. “That wasn’t the deal.”

Clary raises an eyebrow. It’s about as flirty as she can manage at this point in time. “You wanna watch me come again?”

Izzy grazes her bottom lip with her teeth. “Now I know why you like watching me do it so much.”

“Well, I learnt from the best,” Clary says easily, shrugging against the pillow. “I’m a quick study.”

Izzy smiles and rolls her eyes all at once, looking back at her book.

Clary’s back with it now, feeling contently satiated. She settles back into her bed, watching her girlfriend scrawl detailed notes on some hideous illness or other. After a few minutes she checks her phone and finds a couple of texts from Simon about his date with Raphael - one is just a series of grinning emojis, so she guesses it went well. She replies to him and then checks Facebook, waiting for Izzy to finish her next chapter. 

“How are you doing?” she asks, sitting up. 

Izzy rests her chin in her hand. “About halfway through, but my mind keeps wandering.” 

Clary cocks her head in mock-thought. “Get to the end of your page, and then you can have a reward. You’ve got through about a chapter more than you had earlier, so you’re still on track.” She leans forward and presses a kiss to the end of Izzy’s nose. “You’re gonna smash this, Iz. I love you.”

Izzy smiles, kisses Clary back. “I love you.”

Clary clambers back to where she was sitting and rearranges the pillows, then lounges back against them. Honestly, her sleep shirt is rucked up and is doing a better job of exposing her than protecting her modesty, so she tugs it over her head and deposits it on the floor. 

Exposed to the cool air, her nipples stiffen again. Clary wriggles on the bed a little, thighs clamped together. It feels good, and she can’t help a hurried rub at her clit.

“I’m nearly - _fuck_ ,” Izzy curses. “Warn a girl, _cariño_. Last time I looked up you were clothed and semi-decent. Now you’re - Jesus, look at you. I’m just a harmless bi, I can’t deal with this.”

Clary laughs, but it turns to a groan when her fingers brush her clit again. 

“Have you finished your page yet?” she asks. “Please say you have.”

Izzy climbs over Clary and lays down on top of her, slipping her leg between Clary’s thighs. The pressure against her clit is so good but not enough, and she whines.

“If I said no?”

Clary blinks up at Izzy, head spinning a bit. Izzy smiles and kisses her, tongue immediately swiping along Clary’s bottom lip. 

“I’d - fuck - I can’t -”

Izzy skims her fingers down Clary’s body.

“No t - touching, just - watch,” Clary reminds her, struggling to get the words out. 

Izzy nods. “Come here,” she asks, tugging on Clary’s hands. They move around so Izzy’s sitting with her back against the headboard and pillows, Clary in her lap. Like this, when Clary rocks forward, her breasts brush Izzy’s chest, and the stimulation on her nipples makes her sigh. Izzy cups Clary’s neck and brings her forward, kissing her sweetly.

When Clary finally, _finally_ slips a finger into herself, she makes an embarrassingly loud noise. At least, she thinks it’s embarrassing, but Izzy’s watching her and her tongue darts out to wet her lip at the sound, and then she’s kissing Clary again, harder and deeper than before. Izzy’s arms come to encircle Clary’s waist, pulling her flush against her. 

The change of movement makes the heel of Clary’s thumb knock against her clit and she moans into Izzy’s mouth.

“Izzy,” she gasps, fucking herself quicker, with more determination. “Izzy, I’m -”

Izzy kisses Clary’s neck, sucking at her pulse. “Beautiful,” she whispers. 

Clary hums a high pitched noise. She adds another finger and sets a quicker pace, squirming in Izzy’s lap like it’s the only thing she knows how to do. She’s so wet and so close and she just needs to tip over the edge, but Izzy won’t kiss her. She keeps leaning away from Clary, and it seems like she can’t help laughing when Clary whines at her.

“I want to see you,” she murmurs.

Clary practically sobs and buries her face in Izzy’s shoulder, fucking herself on her fingers almost feverishly, finding that spot inside that makes her see stars. “Izzy, please, I need you, I - Izzy, I -” she mumbles.

Izzy slips her fingers through Clary’s hair and tilts her head so she can kiss her. “Like that?” she asks, then sucks on Clary’s bottom lip.

Clary gasps. “Yes, like that, like that I’m gonna come I’m gonna come I -” Izzy kisses her, shoving her tongue into Clary’s mouth, and the sensation knocks Clary over. She comes panting against Izzy’s mouth, still working her fingers inside herself. 

Clary slumps against Izzy, who lets out a quiet moan herself. 

“I’m not joking, that was, like, the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Izzy says, voice rough, and Clary shudders at the sound. Izzy using that voice, telling her what to do -

Her clit pulses and she burrows tighter against Izzy.

“I do try,” Clary manages to say after a while.

Izzy kisses Clary’s shoulder and then her hair. “You know that everything I just read has gone out my head, right? All I can think about is you.”

Clary moves so she can look at Izzy. “Well, that’s how I feel most of the time,” she admits. “I mean, not thinking about _me_ , thinking about _you_ , obviously.”

Izzy laughs and strokes a thumb along Clary’s cheekbone.

“Sorry I wasn’t much help,” Clary says, though she’s smiling through it and Izzy doesn’t look like she believes her. 

“Mm,” Izzy hums, looking Clary up and down. “Don’t worry. You gave me something _much_ better."

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://lesbianclaryfairchilds.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
